


La soledad de los amantes

by Moe89



Category: Mozart in the Jungle (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Rodrigo è uno che nel destino ci ha sempre creduto. <br/>Dopotutto la sua abuela l'ha cresciuto così.<br/>Ha sempre creduto nei fondi del tè e nei sogni e nelle candele. E nelle persone. Sì, perchè Rodrigo ama le persone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	La soledad de los amantes

**_La soledad de los amantes_ **

 

 

 

 

_"Te quiero, no por lo que eres, sino por lo que soy yo cuando estoy contigo."_  
(G.G.Marquez)

 

 

 

 

  
  
Rodrigo è uno che nel destino ci ha sempre creduto.   
Dopotutto la sua _abuela_ l'ha cresciuto così.  
Ha sempre creduto nei fondi del tè e nei sogni e nelle candele. E nelle persone. Sì, perchè Rodrigo _ama_ le persone.   
Si è sempre fidato ciecamente dell'umanità, vedendo il mondo come un immenso spartito in cui le note sono le persone.   
Un'altra cosa in cui Rodrigo crede è la _musica_. La splendida fuggente melodia che lo ossessiona, gli fa battere il cuore e che gli ha fatto conoscere persone meravigliose.   
Come Hailey.   
Rodrigo la adora come adora poche altre cose. E proprio perchè la adora la presenta alla sua _abuela_ e la presenta al destino e Cristo!, i fondi del tè li vogliono insieme ed anche i sogni e le candele ed i baci.   
Soprattutto i baci.   
Rodrigo ama come le loro labbra si incastrano alla perfezione, come si cercano - pellegrini nel deserto - e come poi si completano.   
Rodrigo forse non ama solo i baci. Rodrigo _forse_ ama Hailey.   
E davvero è tutto perfetto, o per lo meno lo sarebbe se il destino (quello che li ha messi insieme, che li ha legati l'uno all'altro), per qualche strana ragione, non riuscisse sempre a separarli.   
Tutto è perfetto però, _davvero_.   
Non importa se Hailey se ne sta andando, non importa se Rodrigo sta restando di nuovo solo e non importa se a portarsela via è un altro uomo. _Uno più giovane._  
Non importa, davvero.   
Non importa il male che gli appesantisce il petto, non importano le mani tremanti e neanche la voglia di morire che lo assale.  
E Rodrigo lo sa, non importa neanche il suo cuore spezzato.


End file.
